


Stay With Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [65]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Heartbreak, Pre-Canon, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After all this time,” Siobhan whispered.  “You just up and leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - "Don't let me go..."
> 
> Takes place right before S, Felix, and Sarah relocate to Canada from Scotland.

“Am I too late?” Marian held a new suitcase, an expensive shell-back thing, in front of her body like a shield.  Her carry-on bag was slung over her shoulder.  “Are the little ones asleep?”

“Yes, which is why you should come in,” Siobhan said, letting Marian into the small row house.

Marian didn’t even take off her coat as she sat on the sofa and accepted her glass of wine.  “My flight leaves an hour.  I heard Canadian winters are a nightmare, I’m afraid I’ve not packed enough…”

“Why?” Siobhan interrupted her, making sure to keep her tone low and quiet, even though her blood was boiling.  “In the dead of night like some thief?  For some bloody secret project you won’t even tell me about?”

Marian took a large gulp of her wine and pressed her fingers to her temples.  “I wish I could tell you.  I _want_ to tell you, S, I just…” she pressed her lips together, looking out the window into the dark, snowy night. 

“After all this time,” Siobhan whispered.  “You just up and leave.”

“Then ask me,” Marian said evenly, cheeks flushed.  “Ask me to stay.  Don’t let me go.”

But they both knew Siobhan wouldn’t.

A year later, when Siobhan had to run with the kids to another country, she never thought it would be to the one Marian escaped to.  But she never tried to find her, never looked her up.

She knew how some hearts shouldn’t be mended once they’re broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Sam Smith


End file.
